


La solitude des cimes (par LycorisSnape)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Origin Story, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Comment Tom Jedusor a-t-il pu devenir le plus grand mage noir de tous temps, craint et haï par tous ? De l'orphelinat où il a vu le jour à sa disparition face à Harry Potter, ce sorcier aura patiemment construit sa légende.





	La solitude des cimes (par LycorisSnape)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Lys-d'O Black nous a demandé une histoire retraçant sur l'évolution de Voldemort, de son enfance à l'orphelinat (genre comment il a fait pour finir par être craint), au résultat que l'on connaît, en passant par l'accueil qu'ont dû réaliser les Serpentards à un inconnu des sorciers (et le fait qu'il se retrouve de nouveau dans la même situation qu'au début à l'orphelinat) et sa sortie de Poudlard (avec les premiers Horcruxes). Lycoris, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé de répondre à cette commande.

Depuis quelques jours, un froid terrible s'était abattu sur Londres et de minuscules flocons étaient même apparus dans la matinée. Serrant un châle usé autour de ses épaules, une jeune femme avançait péniblement dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Dans le silence pesant qui régnait, on pouvait entendre ses pas résonner, parfois interrompus par des gémissements de douleur. Elle marchait à pas lents, précautionneux, en s'appuyant de temps à autres sur les murs des maisons qui se dressaient là.

Soudain, elle trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle avait bien tenté de se rattraper, mais sa faiblesse grandissante ne lui avait pas permis de retrouver l'équilibre. Lorsque ses genoux heurtent le sol, elle laissa échapper une plainte déchirante. Au-dessus d'elle, un lampadaire éclairait péniblement la scène et laissait entrevoir la misère dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses vêtements étaient sales et rapiécés, ses chaussures élimées et son visage était bouffi de fatigue et de faim. Mais ce qui frappait au premier regard était son ventre. Le renflement caractéristique de celui-ci laissait peu de place au doute. Cette jeune femme miséreuse allait donner la vie.

Tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle se releva tant bien que mal pour poursuivre son chemin. Elle avançait, plus difficilement encore qu'avant et s'arrêtait plus fréquemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et chuta une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas à se relever. Les douleurs de l'enfantement étaient trop fortes. Elle avait peur, elle avait froid et était épuisée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et devrait affronter seule ce qui lui arrivait.

Les douleurs intermittentes étaient de plus en plus violentes et ne lui laissaient plus un instant de répit. Il lui fallait toutes ses forces pour contrôler sa respiration et retenir ses cris de douleur. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé subir une telle chose.

Brusquement, à quelques mètres d'elle, une violente lumière lui fit plisser les yeux. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme, qui cherchait du regard d'où provenaient les cris qui résonnaient depuis quelques minutes. Mérope sentit alors une bouffée d'espoir inespérée, comme une chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines et qui lui promettait la fin de ses souffrances. Sa sauveuse s'avança alors elle et sans hésiter, commença à la soutenir pour l'aider à se relever.

"Madame, je suis Amanda Cole et je crois que vous avez besoin d'aide. Je suis infirmière.

\- Je… Je… Aidez-moi. Je vous en supplie.

\- Dites-moi votre nom. S'il vous plait.

\- Mérope. Mérope Graunt.

\- Mérope, je vais essayer de vous emmener dans un endroit plus confortable. Il va falloir rassembler vos forces car je ne peux pas vous porter toute seule. Vous me comprenez ?

\- Oui. Aidez-moi.

\- Je travaille dans l'orphelinat, là-bas. Je vais vous y emmener."

Rassemblant leur volonté, Mérope finit par réussir à se relever. Lourdement appuyée sur sa sauveuse, elle marcha à petits pas et poussa un gémissement de désespoir lorsqu'elle aperçut les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'entrée. Les grimper étaient au-dessus de ses forces, mais les encouragements de Mrs Cole finirent par porter leurs fruits. Une à une, reprenant son souffle entre chaque, elle parvint à en venir à bout et elle finit par s'effondrer lourdement sur un étroit lit de fer.

A la lumière un peu plus intense de la lampe à huile, l'infirmière vit que la jeune femme était dans un état plus pitoyable qu'elle ne l'avait initialement vu. Sa peau rougie par le froid ne dissimulait pas sa pâleur et sa maigreur. Elle avait les traits lourds, et n'avait sûrement jamais été une beauté, mais la déchéance dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent avait encore dégradé ce qu'il restait. La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés, semblait être abandonnée, si des crises de frissons ne l'agitaient pas régulièrement.

"Madame. Madame Graunt ! Il ne faut pas vous endormir. Votre bébé sera bientôt là, il ne faut pas vous endormir."

Attirée par le bruit, une autre femme, un peu plus âgée, entra dans la pièce. D'un coup d'œil, elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de se passer. L'orphelinat n'était pas un endroit adapté pour accoucher, mais il était impossible de faire autrement. Retroussant ses manches, elle commença à préparer ce qu'il fallait pour que les choses se passent le moins difficilement possible. Elle n'avait aucune information sur la patiente et les risques étaient élevés et avant le matin, elle serait sûrement délivrée.

Mais contrairement à ses prévisions, il ne fallut qu'une heure pour que l'enfant naisse enfin. La mère était si épuisée qu'elle ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil absent au nouveau-né avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle ne remarqua même pas le silence de l'enfant. Aucun cri ne s'éleva, le bébé avait trop souffert et ne respirait pas.

La jeune infirmière saisit l'enfant et l'entraina dans ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un petit salon. Un poêle dans un coin rougeoyait légèrement et après avoir soigneusement enveloppé le nouveau-né dans une couverture, elle l'en approcha. Elle tapota légèrement dans son dos en surveillant le moindre signe de vie. Les secondes passaient, interminables, et le bébé ne bougeait pas.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, et de son regard flou de nouveau-né, sembla la regarder. Ou plutôt la fixer. C'était impossible, elle le savait, mais cette première prise de contact lui laissa un souvenir indélébile. La volonté de cet enfant, déjà, avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Il hoqueta deux ou trois fois et se mit à respirer à peu près normalement.

L'infirmière commença à l'examiner un peu plus attentivement, et bien que le bébé soit chétif, il ne semblait pas avoir de problème visible. Il avait de bonnes chances de survivre, s'il était gardé dans un environnement adapté. Elle le rapprocha un peu plus de la source de chaleur et commença à le veiller. Sa petite poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait régulièrement, il lui arrivait de froncer légèrement des sourcils ou d'agiter ses mains, mais rien d'inquiétant.

Tout était tellement paisible qu'elle s'assoupit peut-être légèrement, et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendait la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans son dos. Sa supérieure en sortit, les mains encore rougies de sang et s'approcha de l'enfant. Elle avait un air fermé et un peu triste. Sans la regarder, elle s'adressa à Amanda Cole :

"Ce petit ne commence pas bien dans la vie. Sa mère n'a pas supporté, elle était trop faible et n'a pas survécu. Puisse le ciel lui offrir une meilleure vie qu'ici.

\- A-t-elle repris connaissance après mon départ. Savait-elle que son enfant vivait ?

\- Oui, quelques minutes. Je lui ai dit et je crois que ça l'a aidée à partir en paix. Elle a eu le temps de me dire que son père s'appelait Tom Jedusor et qu'elle souhaitait qu'il porte son nom.

\- Allons-nous le faire ?

\- Oui, je le lui ai promis. Il n'y a pas de raison de lui refuser cette dernière volonté."

Elle se pencha vers l'enfant et murmura :

"Bienvenue parmi nous, Tom Elvis Jedusor."

La vie dans l'orphelinat Woolf n'était pas heureuse. Tous les enfants qui y vivaient avaient vécu des choses suffisamment horribles pour que cet endroit soit considéré comme plus sain pour eux que leur situation d'origine. Certains avaient été abandonnés par leur famille, d'autres avaient été retirés à l'autorité de leurs parents. Il y avait là des enfants de tous les âges, mais il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui avait passé toute sa vie dans cet endroit.

Les premières années de sa vie n'avaient finalement pas été si malheureuses que cela. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais Amanda Cole, ainsi que les autres éducatrices de l'orphelinat s'étaient occupées de lui, l'avait fait mangé lorsqu'il était incapable de se nourrir seul, lui avait appris à marcher et à parler, l'avaient soigné lorsqu'il avait été malade ou se blessait accidentellement. Sans parler d'amour maternel, elles s'étaient correctement occupées de lui, suffisamment pour en faire un être humain normal et fonctionnel.

Malheureusement, les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader lorsqu'il avait commencé à côtoyer les autres pensionnaires. Les plus grands profitaient de sa jeunesse pour l'embêter tandis que ceux de son âge venaient de milieux tellement difficile qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre eux. Il s'était progressivement renfermé sur lui, évitant au maximum de les côtoyer et ne chercha jamais à s'intégrer.

Mais c'est à l'âge tendre de six ans qu'un évènement majeur advint. Ce jour-là lui fit réaliser que les choses pouvaient changer. Des garçons, un peu plus âgés que lui, avaient trouvé l'idée amusante de l'enfermer dans une armoire. Les ténèbres, à l'intérieur de celle-ci, étaient effrayantes pour le petit garçon qu'il était, et malgré ses cris et ses supplications, personne n'était venu le délivrer.

C'était un bel après-midi d'été, et tous les pensionnaires avaient été autorisés à jouer dehors. Toutes les surveillantes étaient donc elles aussi à l'extérieur et profitaient, avec les enfants, du soleil. Lorsqu'il comprit que personne ne l'entendrait et qu'il était seul ici, le petit Tom sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Les larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues depuis déjà plusieurs minutes mais il était parfaitement impuissant. Il avait frappé les vantaux de bois de toutes ses forces, sans que ceux-ci ne bougent d'un seul centimètre. Il avait appelé à l'aide et seul un silence assourdissant lui avait répondu. Un hurlement de terreur pure lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose glisser sur son épaule. Une sorte de caresse, douce en apparence, mais qui ne le lâchait pas malgré ses cris. Il tenta de se dégager, mais d'autres choses commencèrent à le toucher, dans le dos, les épaules, le visage. Ils étaient plusieurs, ils étaient beaucoup, et ne voulaient plus le laisser tranquille. Il se débattait, mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux !

Soudain, alors que sa terreur était à son comble et qu'il tentait de s'éloigner le plus possible de ces mystérieuses entités, il vit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement. Il se précipita vers cette sortie inespérée et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur un vieux tapis élimé. Il se retourna en tentant de retrouver son souffle lorsqu'il comprit ce qui lui avait causé une telle frayeur. Des vêtements pendaient dans l'armoire et c'est le bout des manches qui étaient responsables de ces caresses.

Il s'aperçut alors d'un autre phénomène étrange. Il était seul. Personne n'était là pour le consoler, mais surtout, personne n'avait pu ouvrir la porte. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir entendu la serrure être refermée à clef et d'avoir été piégé dans cette penderie. Comment donc était-il sorti de cet enfer ?

Les mois qui suivirent virent ces étranges phénomènes se multiplier et il passa progressivement, auprès de ses camarades, de gamin chétif à gamin chétif et bagarreur. Lorsqu'il avait peur, qu'il était en colère ou fatigué, des choses étranges se passaient, comme si ses désirs, même les plus fous, prenaient forme sous ses yeux. A chaque fois, il lui suffisait de vouloir, suffisamment fort quelque chose, pour qu'elles se produisent. Il ne parvenait pas à le contrôler, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas.

A mesure qu'il grandissait, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il avait une affinité particulière avec les animaux, et même le plus agressif d'entre eux devenait un petit être affectueux et apaisant en sa présence.

Mais c'est avec les autres êtres humains que les résultats étaient les plus spectaculaires. Il parvenait toujours à trouver leurs points faibles et il comprenait instinctivement les profondeurs de leurs psychés. Leurs peurs, leurs envies, leurs objectifs, rien ne lui échappait. Sans le moindre effort, il était capable de se positionner par rapport à ses interlocuteurs et obtenir d'eux ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il avait compris cela, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques mois pour s'entrainer et faire plier même les plus résistants. Il jouait avec cela et se lançait des défis qu'il parvenait à réussir toujours plus facilement. Imposer sa volonté aux autres devenait un jeu d'enfant, par la peur, par la ruse, par l'affect, tout était possible.

Lorsqu'il fêta son dixième anniversaire, Amanda Cole se remémora la nuit de sa naissance. Toujours présente à l'orphelinat, l'infirmière Cole avait gardé un œil sur l'enfant, et les années qui passaient lui confirmaient la première impression qu'elle avait eue. Cet enfant était particulier. Très tôt, il avait montré une intelligence remarquable et une volonté étonnante. Il pleurait rarement, ne se plaignait jamais et faisait toujours en sorte de régler ses problèmes lui-même. Au fond d'elle-même, elle aurait aimé se projeter quelques années en avant pour savoir ce que cet enfant deviendrait. Il n'était pas fait pour rester dans cet endroit, au milieu de cette misère et de cette violence. Si un seul enfant de l'orphelinat était capable de s'en sortir, c'était lui, sans le moindre doute.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas un ange. Loin de là. Il avait très tôt montré une rancune tenace envers les autres enfants qui se jouaient de lui, une intelligence et une méticulosité qui rendaient ses vengeances terribles. Amanda Cole se souvenait encore avec un frisson d'horreur lorsque deux pensionnaires avaient disparus et avaient été retrouvé deux jours plus tard, effrayés et affamés, enfermés dans la fosse à ordure. Ils avaient tous les deux accusé Tom, mais sans la moindre preuve pour le relier à cet évènement, celui-ci s'en était tiré sans problème. Il n'avait que sept ans à l'époque.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle l'avait aidé à naitre qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir un lien particulier avec lui ? Ses collègues lui avaient reproché à plusieurs reprises un certain laxisme, mais quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait été obligée de sévir réellement. Alors qu'une sortie avait exceptionnellement été organisée pour les pensionnaires. Tom, ainsi que trois de ses camarades s'étaient éloignés et lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, elle avait eu de la peine à en croire ses yeux. Ils étaient catatoniques, visiblement profondément bouleversés et incapables de répondre à ses questions. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu expliquer ce qui était arrivé et une fois de plus rien ne pouvait l'accuser. Tom était le seul à être revenu normalement, mais rien n'avait pu le convaincre de décrire ce qui était arrivé à ses camarades. Elle n'avait jamais eu le fin mot de l'histoire, et craignait de ne jamais l'avoir.

Lorsque le téléphone de la directrice sonna, c'est elle qu'on envoya chercher. Un certain Professeur Dumbledore voulait voir le jeune Jedusor, mais elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de cet homme. Ni Tom ni Mérope le jour de sa mort ne l'avait jamais évoqué et il n'y avait aucune raison que quelqu'un souhaite faire la connaissance de l'enfant. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas de raison pour empêcher Tom de rencontrer ce professeur et un rendez-vous fut fixé pour la semaine suivante. Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Amanda Cole ne put s'empêcher d'y penser.

Et si elle avait vu juste ? Et si le petit Tom Jedusor était réellement différent ? Après tout, un professeur venait spécialement le voir. Lui, et aucun autre enfant.


End file.
